Jonathan's Travels
by The young ancient one 2
Summary: Johnothan Somhow winds up in 17th century Japan! Note plese check the language guide under author's notes.


Jonathan's Travels

by TheYoung Ancient One

Jonathan

A young teenager was walking in the woods outside Corinth, Greece at dusk. He was about 13 had brown curly hair, wore a white tunic, and had a small patch tied around his neck. As he moved through the woods he reflected on the many mysteries he had helped solve. Suddenly he saw a flash of light. When the flash subsided he was in the woods on the edge of a port city. From the city's architecture he could tell he was no longer in the Empire. Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He quickly turned around and saw a black haired brown eyed girl, of about the same age behind him. In a courteous manner he introduced himself.

" Hello, my name is Jonathan ben Mordicai, what is your name and where am I."

She looked back with a puzzled look on her face. Her quizzical look quickly shifted into one of worry. She remarked, "Jinsoku, hi hyōji ni shi tari, karera wa anata o shutoku shimasu!"* She grabbed his arm, and hurried him deeper into the woods.

The Girl

As I ran into the woods with the foreign boy, I tried to explain to him that the newly installed shogun had banned all foreigners and it was in his best interest to stay away from Toba. However, the only response I got was " Non intellego."** It sounded vaguely like the language I heard other foreigners speak in. Speaking of foreigners, how could he not know about Kamakura's new policy? I continued to wonder about him, then suddenly it began to rain. I looked around for a place to spend the night, coincidentally I found one, in the form of an abandoned Temple.

Jonathan

When we got inside he noticed for the first time how beautiful she was with her tan skin, her long black hair and her ornate robe. Suddenly, she noticed me looking at her. She giggled and looked back mischievously and walked over to me. As she got closer, I noticed the clear affection in her eyes.

The Girl

I was feeling something I had never felt before. I was overcome by a strange feeling and I kissed him and lay down. The next morning, we herd someone talking. We immediately grabbed our robes, and went to see who it was. We saw two Samurai walking towards us. Afterwords, we quietly slipped out of the temple and deeper into the woods.

Jonathan

Once we slowed down I began to wonder who were those guys were and why were we running from them.

The Girl

I noticed that the boy, was lost in thought, so I encouraged him to look around at the forest and its beautiful trees and sounds. He looked around and gasped in amazement. After that he seemed to go back to thinking. What was he thinking about? I wish I knew, I wish I could ask.

Jonathan

Jonathan looked around the beauty of the he heard and arrows that past them. He then heard a several men yelling "Gaijin wa, kare o shutoku!"*** The girl imediatly hurried me further into the woods.

The girl

I was running with the boy when I suddenly saw a flash of light. When it faded, he was gone.

Jonathan

When the light subsided, Jonathan looked around. He was in what appeared to be a very formally decorated workspace he spent the night in. He was standing between an old man and a young boy. They were wearing strange clothing and what appeared to be nonmetallic armor. They were holding what appeared to be swords that were made by tying various sticks together.

Cody

"There's an ancient Roman boy in front of us sensei."

"Iori-dagya," Beckoned a large creature that resumable a goat, " what is an Ancient Roman, Dagya?"

"Armadillomon," responded the boy, "how many times do I have to tell you, we have to use dub names because this is written for ignorant Americans."

But Armadimon sounds so much cooler than Armadillomon."

"True, but your not the one writing this story."

"Fine Cody.

"Cody," interjected the boys grandfather in a deep voice, "I think this may be similar to how you and your friends travel to and from the Digital World.

"But we've never traveled through time; just between dimensions."

All the sudden both heard the roman boy yell "An aliquis velit dicere Latin natum, non minuit, intelligat!"

Author's notes

I wanted to have a scenario of an Ancient Roman meeting a Japanese girl. Since I'm a fan of the Roman mysteries, I decided to use my favorite character, Jonathan as the Roman. Later on I decided to throw in Digimon as a joke. For those of you who haven't read the Roman mysteries, Jonathan is Jewish. Gaijin is a derogatory term for a foreigner. Also, in the origenall Japanese version of season 2 of Digimon, Armadillomon ends several of his sentences with the word "dagya"

Language guide

*quick, hide or they'll get you

**I don't understand

***gaijin, get him

****Can someone please speak latin or Hebrew, I can not fucking understand!

Please read and review.


End file.
